The present invention concerns devices attachable to game calls to alter the pitch of same.
To enhance the effectiveness of game calls, it has been found desirable to provide a readily attachable mute. A mute greatly increases the number of different calls a hunter may make in the attempt to attract wild game. The effective use of a game call is particularly important when bow hunting where the animal must be drawn into close range as compared to the long range possible with a firearm.